Estela
by Harumaki03
Summary: Su corazón estaba siendo estrujado y arrancado lentamente de su caja torácica. ¿No podía desaparecer él también? Advertencia: Spoiler capítulo 7.


**"Estela"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Su corazón estaba siendo estrujado y arrancado lentamente de su caja torácica. ¿No podía desaparecer él también?

 **Nota:** Jun-sensei, eres un maldito, te amo y te odio, te odio y te amo. Necesito rápido más cosas de esto. Fin del desvarío #45818787. **Spoilers** del capítulo 7. Warned you are.

 **-/-/-**

Se sentía entumecido, el dolor y el vacío que sentían no se llenaban con nada. El hueco en su corazón no se llenaba con nada.

— _"Ayumi, Ayumi…"_ —se repetía en su cabeza como una letanía. Estaba solo. Realmente solo.

Pensar en ello solamente hacía que quisiera desaparecer más y más. ¿Qué quedaba? Trataba de no cerrar sus ojos porque veía el rostro sonriente de Ayumi y se sentía más miserable y dolorido.

Su corazón estaba siendo estrujado y arrancado lentamente de su caja torácica. ¿No podía desaparecer él también?

Trago los fideos de la sopa de _Ramen_ instantáneo sin realmente saborearlo mientras pensaba en una posible salida, podía alcanzar a Ayumi, sintió un nudo en la garganta y el regusto amargo de las lágrimas con el sabor del _Ramen_ se entremezcló en su paladar, haciéndolo agrio.

No debía pensar en aquellas cosas.

— _"A Ayumi no le gustaría..."_ —pensó vagamente mientras sus orbes cafés miraban sin realmente ver el programa de comedia que pasaban en la TV y destapaba otro humeante tarro de _Ramen_ instantáneo.

Pero Ayumi ya no estaba.

 **-/-/-**

La puerta seguía siendo tocada de vez en cuando pero seguía ignorando los toques, a veces se asomaba con la ligera brizna de esperanza de que le dijeran que aquello era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla donde su pequeña hermana ya no existía.

Pero casi siempre solía ser Takajou con Nishimori haciéndole compañía _(ya fuese en versión Yusa o Misa, realmente no le importaba)_ y se negaba el hacerlos pasar o siquiera salir.

No valía de nada, al igual que el fracasado esfuerzo de Shirayanagi de querer hacerlo salir. Una parte de sí sabía que había hecho mal en tratarla como lo hizo, pero acalló a esa pequeña vocecita. A nadie le importaba ya si trataba bien o no a nadie.

Ya no tenía que pretender.

Tomó asiento en el sofá con la sábana sobre sí. ¿Cuántos días habrían pasado ya...? Además, _ella_ tampoco había ido a hostigarlo. Quizás sabía que era una perdida de tiempo total y absoluta.

No quería ver a nadie, ni hablar, comía porque su cuerpo lo exigía pero no porque realmente quisiera o se sintiera satisfecho al hacerlo. Volvió su mirada hacia su izquierda, notando el desastre de cosas que habían en el suelo y se arrebujó más en las sábanas sentado al estilo indio.

Aquello no importaba. Sus ojos volvieron a perderse en la pantalla del televisor viendo sin realmente captar el chiste de lo que sucedía. Se sentía cansado porque apenas estaba durmiendo, pero realmente estaba odiando dormir.

Sin querer, en medio de su agotamiento físico, mental y emocional en conjunto con las monótonas voces del programa televisivo, cabeceó un momento. Solo un cabeceó fue el tiempo suficiente para traerle bajo sus párpados cerrados los escombros donde su pequeña había perecido.

—¡Ayumi! —gritó, tratando de que su voz llegará donde ella estaba y le respondiera, pero nunca llegó respuesta alguna—. ¡A-Ayumi! —abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo las mejillas húmedas y viendo borroso.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos y por un vago microsegundo le pareció haber visto un punto azul frente a sí. Se limpio las lágrimas y bufó.

Seguramente ya estaba perdiendo la cordura, pero le dio la impresión que alguien estaba consigo justo en ese momento.

Y aquello era imposible, porque ya nadie vivía con él.

 **-/-/-**

Había despertado varias veces, en medio de lágrimas y el corazón exprimido en llanto sintiendo que alguien lo llamaba suavemente pero al despertar no había nadie.

Nadie en lo absoluto, pero siempre le parecía atisbar una estela azul delante de sí, antes de terminar de reaccionar realmente y repetir su rutina diaria de comer _Ramen_ y poner la TV.

Rascó su nuca cuando vio que ya no quedaba ni uno solo de los envases de _Ramen_ que su tío les había enviado. Tendría que salir pero la idea no le apetecía, pero tenía que comer algo.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a su habitación, arrastrando los pies, decidiendo que era hora de darse una ducha, ya minutos después dentro de la misma pensó que quizás aquello era lo que seguía después de perder a alguien querido: el entumecimiento, porque él ya no sentía nada.

Veinte minutos más tarde se encontraba fuera del complejo de apartamentos después de hacer que los que iban a sacarlo a la fuerza del apartamento, guiados por el conserje, se golpearan entre sí.

Se marcharía lejos, lo había pensado y quería hacer lo que le diera la gana sin tener que preocuparse de sí mismo o alguien más. Tampoco quería estar involucrado con las tonterías del consejo estudiantil y búsqueda de otros _fenómenos_.

Pensar en eso solo hacia sangrar su corazón. Así que se iba a largar lejos, allá donde el tipo que siempre estaba mojado no pudiera ubicarlo jamás, ni Tomori con Takajou y Nishimori pudieran alcanzarlo.

No importaba. No le quedaba nada, solo su vida que gastar. Ayumi no estaba y jamás podría retribuirle ni la tercera parte de todo lo que ella había hecho por sí, porque era tarde.

Era demasiado tarde. Y cuando no dejo caer lágrimas ante el recuerdo de su hermana, supo que estaba convirtiéndose en un completo entumecido emocional.

Y no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero por ahora solo se largaría, dejando atrás los dolorosos recuerdos y la reconfortante y extraña estela azul que a veces le acompañaba.

 **—Fin—**

 **(20/08/2015)**

Este capítulo me lleno de feels, o sea, tengo hermanos menores que yo, ponerme en los zapatos de **Yuu** es demasiado fácil para esta llorona, sorry _*sob, sob*_.

La idea de este pequeño escrito surgió mientras iba camino al trabajo en la mañana, mientras me preguntaba si **Fanfiction** tendría alguna categoría para el **Anime/Manga** de " _ **Charlotte**_ " y tal fue mi decepción al descubrir que no. Tremenda lastima _(_ _ **Wattpad**_ _disfrutará de la primicia, jaja)_.

Como recordarán, **Tomori** le aclara en algún momento del capítulo a **Yuu** que _"siempre estuvo ahí con él"_ , solo que él no la veía. Así que fácilmente puedo imaginar que ella lo despertara suavemente si lo veía teniendo alguna pesadilla, como **Yuu** despierta casi siempre con los ojos llorosos y somnoliento, lo único que puede atisbar de ella realmente es sus azules ojos, que al tratar de enfocar su mirada, claro que desaparecen porque **Tomori** no quiere ser vista por **Yuu** y, nada, eso, solo quería explicarlo, jaja.

Este **Anime** del verano 2015 va a acabar conmigo. Ya tengo que inventarme algo de **Kangoku Gakuen** xD, por mientras, espero que disfruten de este pequeño proyecto al azar y que me permitan saber qué les ha parecido esta primera incursión con " _ **Charlotte**_ ", sin más, me despido...

¡Ja ne!

 **EDIT:** ¡Por fin **Fanfiction** hizo la sección! Igual la publiqué primero en **Wattpad** u_u.


End file.
